You’re the only One
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: LotR’sHP. After giving his life for his destiny Harry is ready for peace but something’s are not meant to be… There is a world in need and Harry is the only one who can save it…
1. Chap 1: Is it the end or the Beginning?

**You're the only One**

Chapter 1: Is it the end or the Beginning?

Harry could barely stand; he was exhausted and nearly unconscious due to the amount of blood he was losing from varies wounds. But stand he did.

"Give up Potter! You will never defeat me! I'm immortal!" the Dark Lord said

"Never Tom!" Harry spat back determination in his eyes 'just a bit longer,' Harry told himself 'it will be done soon. Just hold on a bit longer!'

"Ready to die Potter?" the Dark Lord sneered down at his greatest enemy, as he pointed his wand at him "Any last words?"

'Hang on! Hang on! There done its ready!' "Yes 'A si i-dhuath u-orthor…'" Harry said and the spell Harry had been slowly forming was released.

"Wh…NO!" the Dark Lord screamed as the spell collided with him.

Slowly a large black portal appeared behind him, which sucked him into it and into eternal death. But such spells as this did not come without consequences, as Harry knew well; the consequence for this spell was his life (or should I say death?) in return for getting rid of the Dark Lord so the world could live in peace. Slowly a large white portal appeared before Harry sucking him in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry slowly opened his eyes blinking quickly as his eyes where nearly blinded by the white light that filled wherever he was. Sitting up he noticed first that he didn't feel any pain at all. He quickly looked down only to find himself completely unharmed that is when he remembered what had happened. He was dead. It all made sense. No pain, no injuries. Looking around he couldn't see anything but white so he stood and began walking looking for something, anything but this complete whiteness. After what seemed to be years, which it very well could have been as he was dead and there really wasn't any time in existence here, Harry collapsed in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL! AM I TO SPEND ETERNITY MERELY SUROUNDED BY WHITE LIGHT! Alone? THIS HAS GOT TO BE HELL! I mean I HATE white!" Harry said talking, well more like yelling, to himself but stopped abruptly when he heard chuckling "Who are you? Where are you? AND WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU FIND SO AMUSEING!" Harry yelled out into that goddamn whiteness

"Hello young one" said a tall man dressed in, yep you guessed it white robes.

Looking at the man Harry could clearly see that this man was a god, or **the** god he wasn't really sure, because he was perfect. It was unnatural and Harry was barely able to repress a shudder.

"Er… hello…" Harry said awkwardly

The man chuckled again "No this isn't hell young one and you won't have to spend eternity here but there was something I wished to speak with you about so I brought you here."

"Er…ok? What was it you wish to speak to me of?" Harry asked nervously

"You have a choice to make," the man said "you can either return to your world as a ghost, continue on to the realm of the dead or you may have another chance at living. If you choose option three you will be sent to another world." The man explained

Harry blinked at this 'A choice? But wasn't he supposed to be dead? Did he want to have another go at living? No not really, he was ready for death'.

"There is some things you should know before you decide" the man said, "there are things you and your parents don't know, about your heritage."

"Oh?" Harry said frowning "What?"

"The world I want to send you to is actually the world your mother was born on."

"WHAT! Are you saying my mums from ANOTHER BLOODY WORLD!"

"Yes" the man said in an amused voice "Not long after she was born she was in an accident that caused her to be sent to the world you grew up on" The man continued "Her family didn't know what happened to her they searched for her for years but never found a trace of her. Even now hundreds of years later they mourn her loss and long for her." The man finished quietly

Harry merely stared at him 'I have a family? Petunia wasn't my Aunt! My mothers family was alive and still looking even after…' "What do you mean hundreds of years?" Harry asked slowly

"Ah yes, time passes differently in your mothers home world, you see. And as for how they're alive if it's been hundreds of years well you see there not human; nether are you." The man said eyes twinkling

"WHAT? What do you mean I'm not human? What am I if I'm not?"

"Your mothers parents are elves, so was your mother but when she traveled to your birth world all signs of this were hidden."

"Oh…" Harry thought this through for a moment before deciding this really didn't change his decision; he was still ready to die.

"There is something else you should know…" the man said slightly nervous

'What the hell could make a god nervous?' Harry thought

"Well you see your relatives there are in danger… well actually that whole world is… you see there is a evil Dark Lord there and well… well he is trying to do what all Dark Lords try… take over the world and kill everything… but well he may actually succeed… unless you go there and help…really you're the worlds only hope………" Here the GOD trailed of and slowly started to back away from the, how should I say this, enraged teen; bit of an understatement but you get the picture.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THEIR ONLY HOPE? I'M SEVENTEEN FOR MERLINS SAKE! AND I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN MY LIFE TO SAVE ONE WORLD AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO DO THE SAME FOR A WORLD I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NO! THE ANSWERS NO! I WON'T! FIND SOME OTHER FRIGGEN PERSON TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK CAUSE I WON'T!"

"I… I can't just find another person…you're the only one……" again he trailed of and backed up

"YOU…YOU…AGH! YOU TOLD ME ABOUT MY RELITIVES JUST TO GET ME THERE DIDN'T YOU? YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTERED! DO THEY EVEN EXIST?"

"Yes they exist and you won't have to fight this one alone…"

"YES I WILL IF, AND I SAY IF, I DO GO TO SAVE THAT BLASTED WORLD I'LL BE DOING IT ON MY OWN I DON'T DO GROUP WORK WELL!"

"So…will you? Go I mean" the god said rather nervously

"WELL ITS NOT LIKE I REALLY HAVE A CHOICE IS IT?" Harry yelled before sighing

"Well I'll just send you over to the Valar then"

"The Valar and who are they?" Harry asked

"The Gardeins of that world" the god said "and Harry thank you for what you've done and what your about to do"

Harry just nodded and felt him-self be swept up in some invisible wind and that damn white light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

A si i-dhuath u-orthor** the shadow does not hold sway yet**

**Please read and review! I'm begging you drops to knees PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange stranger

**You're the only One **

This story is dedicated to Emerald-prongs-fan my first reviewer!

**Chapter 2: **A strange stranger

* * *

Harry sat up and groaned 'Stupid Valar could have at lest gotten rid of the headache' looking around Harry found himself in a large forest clearing with a stream at the right edge and a large cliff face to the left. There was a beautiful black stallion grazing nearby as well as weapons and a bag.

Harry stood and walked over to the stream to have a look at the new elvish him. Looking at his reflection Harry was shocked; he quickly reached a hand up to make sure it was he. He had pitch-black hair that reached just below his shoulder blades, his bright emerald green stood out even more without glasses and they seemed to almost glow, his skin was a pale milky-white the only mars on which where his many scares. He looked a lot younger, somewhere around six to eight years (elves age different he is sixteen therefore he appears the human equivalent of eight, but due to malnutrition looks even younger), and his body was even liner AND he had POINTY EARS. He was still dressed the same, though the clothes had changed to fit his new body; he wore black dragon-hide pants a loose long-sleeved sapphire-blue shirt and black, with a green and blue sheen, battle robes made from dragon and basilisk hides. He was also wearing his knee high black dragon hide boats and dragon hide fingerless gloves that reached his elbows.

After he finished examining his new appearance he walked over to where the weapons and bag where, there was a sword, twin daggers and many smaller throwing knives, a bow and lots of arrows. He quickly put these in their appropriate places then looked in the bag; inside the bag there was food and a flask full of water.

He put the bag on then walked over to the horse that looked up at him as he approached.

"Well boy where to first?" Harry asked the horse as he stroked it, the horse merely snorted in reply "Well what about a name for you first, hmm? What about Seibushin? Or Sei for short?" Sei seemed to nod in approval "Well now that's taken care of what says you to beginning our journey?" Harry asked and Sei snorted and pawed the ground ready to leave.

Laughing at Sei's enthusiasm Harry climbed nimbly onto his back "I should warn you Sei I've never ridden a horse before." Harry said, "Though it can't be harder then ridding Hippogriffs and Thestrals."

Harry decided that since he didn't know where he was it didn't really matter which way he went only that he should probably continue in a straight line after he started so he didn't end up walking around in circles forever, after all he had a bloody world to save!

……………………………………………

It had been three days since he had arrived in this god-forsaken world and he had yet to see another human. Looking up at the approaching mountain rang Harry pulled the hood of his cloak forward so his whole face was covered in shadows when he heard the sound of a battle going on far ahead.

As Sei and he approached the battle Harry stayed to the shadows going unnoticed by both sides. It seemed the battle was between a group of men and a group of dark, ugly, foul smelling creatures that's very being shouted EVIL. The men where losing, as they where pushed back against a cliff face by the black creatures that out numbered the men: three to one. Sighing Harry swung from Sei's back 'well' Harry thought to himself 'when saving the world you have to start somewhere'.

He quickly took his bow out and got his arrows ready; he had been teaching himself to use the bow during his travel and still wasn't very good but decided that he was sure to hit one of the black creatures in the group as they where so close together it was nearly impossible to miss; and that while the front of the creatures had amour that would shield against most arrows the back was like an arrow magnet.

Cocking an arrow he fired 'one down only… a lot more to go' he shot again and again thankfully killing most quickly so the others didn't notice another player in the fight. Of course his luck soon died as one of the creatures saw one of its brethren go down by an arrow and quickly warned the others. Some of the creatures broke from there group charging up to where this new threat was, leaving the men with fewer enemies which gave them the advantage due to there superior fighting skills.

Harry watched as the creatures rushed towards him as he drew his sword, this he new how to use. As Harry fought he was aware of Sei fighting next to him saving him more then once from being taken from behind. As the last one fell Harry looked over at where the men where dealing with the last.

"Thank you Sei" Harry said petting the stallions head as Sei nuzzled him and seemed to be checking to see if he had any serious wounds.

"Thank you," a voice from behind him said, "we would have all been killed if you hadn't came along stranger. We are in your debt"

Harry turned to look at the man, he was tall and had shoulder-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Pleasure" Harry said

…………………………………………

They where being backed up against the cliff face they knew they had no chance of surviving but hopefully they'd take as many Orc with them. That's when they saw a Orc at the back of the group fall then another slowly the numbers became less and there hope grew, with who ever was shooting the Orcs down's help they had a chance to survive and kill all the Orc. When part of the Orc group pulled away they prayed there saviour would be ok.

After the battle was over Gardan and a small group went to talk to their saviour. The sight that meet them was unusual the person was talking to his horse and what a horse, it was a large black stallion with a silver mane and tail. The man also was strange, he was very short and had a long cloak thing made from a material they had never seen before, with the hood up and when he turned around his face was covered completely in shadow.

The man didn't wait long before leaving, he didn't even stay to be healed he merely had his horse checked over and then left not saying his name or anything about himself nor did he ever remove his hood.

'Strange is the only real way to put the man' Gardan thought to himself before concentrating on the road before him 'perhaps Lord Elrond will know more about him'.

……………………………………………

Since the Orc, as he learned the black creatures to be called, attack Harry hadn't meet anyone not that he really cared. He didn't really feel like company, not the kind anyone around here could give him anyway; though he longed for the company of his loved ones.

It was midday and he had already been forced of track numerous times as drew closer to the mountain rang, when he found himself on a well worn road, he sighed he didn't really won't to follow the road, it made it more likely he would run into someone but he didn't won't to go in circles ether, 'Oh woe is me' Harry thought to himself as he encouraged Sei forward along the road.

It was noon of the next day when he heard the sound of approaching riders from behind. He quickly pulled his hood up so it covered his face in shadows then whispered in Sei's ear to keep to the edge of the road and keep going at a relaxing walk. 'Hopefully' Harry thought 'the riders will just pass us by and ignore our presents'; unfortunately he had no such luck.

There were three riders and when they reached Harry they slowed so they were riding next to him.

"Hello stranger" one of the riders said, Harry looked across at them and noticed all three where elves and two where identical.

"What is your business in Rivendell, if you don't mind my asking?" One of the twins asked

"Rivendell?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow, not that they could see that but anyway.

"I assume that's where you're headed," the other twin said

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked

"Well your on a road that leads to Rivendell so one would assume that would be where you are headed" the first twin said

There was silence for a moment before the other elf spoke up "So if not to Rivendell where are you headed?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I don't know the answer." Harry said "Anyway I never said I wasn't going to Rivendell."

The elves seemed to stare at him for a moment before looking at each other, and Harry had to smirk at the looks on their faces.

"Well… do you mind if we travel with you for a bit?" one of the twins asked

Harry frowned slightly "Why do you want travel with me? You don't even know me"

"Perhaps we want to ride with you to get to know you" one of the twins suggested

Harry thought about it for a moment before replying, "Suit your selves but I'll only slow you down."

Later, as evening fell, Harry pulled Sei over into the trees to find a good spot to rest for the night. As he sat around the campfire that night with his three-elven companions he thought about his situation, he was fairly sure the twins where Elrohir and Elladan his Uncles but he wasn't positive.

"My names Emrys" Harry said startling the other three at abrupt statement

"My name is Elrohir," said the left twin "and my brothers name is Elladan."

"I am Glorfindel," the last elf said as he studied Harry closely "Your name is elvish," he stated

"Indeed" Harry replied guardedly as he eyed Glorfindel back

"Why do you hide beneath your hood?" one of the twins, Elladan asked

"If my enemy doesn't know of which it faces it is more cautious"

"Are we your enemy?" Glorfindel asked

"Perhaps, I have yet to decide" Harry said before standing and walking over to Sei.

……………………………………………

It was on the third day that Harry finally reached a decision on revelling who he was to them, after all wouldn't it be easier to protect his family if he was close to them?

Sitting around the campfire with the elves once more Harry leaned his back against a tree and for the second time started a convocation with the elves

"How far to Rivendell?" he asked startling them

"Oh it speaks!" Elrohir cried, "We were beginning to think you lost the ability!"

Elladan hit his brother over the head, as Glorfindel answered his question "At the pace we have been travelling two days, at a normal pace one but we will reach it at dark."

Harry nodded and was silent for a moment before speaking again "We will travel faster tomorrow as I wish to reach Rivendell sooner, if only to be rid of the twins company." Harry said though the elves could hear the amusement in his voice

"Hey we resent that!" Elrohir cried

"Well seen as you seem to be in a talkative mood can you tell us where you come from?" Elladan asked

"That direction" Harry said pointing to the way they had come, before standing and walking over to Sei, making the elves sigh.

"Good one Dan!" Harry heard Elrohir say "Way to scare him off just as his opening up!"

Harry smirked slightly "So Sei what do you think? Should I revile myself?" Harry asked softly making sure the elves couldn't hear. Sei snorted and nudged Harry's hood back himself. Laughing at Sei's antics he turned to look at the three gaping elves before him raising an eyebrow.

"An elfling!" Glorfindel said softly and Harry wrinkled his nose at the term.

"What!" Harry cried after a moment sick of them staring at him

"How…?" Elrohir gasped out to Glorfindel

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Harry demanded annoyed and confused

"How can you… well be? There hasn't been an elfling born in over four-hundred years!"

"Well I'm only half elf…" Harry said nervously

"Which side?" Elladan asked as he slowly got over his shock and motioned for Harry to come and sit next to him

Harry hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do, before he walked over and sat at the fire. "My mothers" Harry said

"What was her name? Surly we would have heard if a elf maiden married a human and had a child?" Elrohir said

"Lily and she never new of her kin… we lived far from here and didn't really know of elves or dwarves." Harry said, he was very nervous and couldn't help but shift uncomfortable under their gazes making him look even more like an elfling.

"Where do you come from?" Glorfindel asked

"I…I don't know exactly" Harry said, "I don't even really know where I am…"

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked confused

"Well one moment I'm at home then I'm in a forest," Harry said in a very small voice.

………………………………………………….

Glorfindel had known of course that their travelling companion was young, from his voice and height, but he had never expected an elfing! It didn't make sense! How could there be an elfling without their knowledge? And this one was alone… The Elves longevity did not come without a price. And that price was in the precious few children born to them. While the birth of a child was an almost common occurrence to the other races of Middle Earth, the Elves rarely enjoyed that blessing. Only a precious few youths were born to the immortals, and as such, the Elves were very protective of their offspring. Children meant more to them then any other race could possibly understand... Because they where so rare when one was born all elves celebrated. How could this one…be?

……………………………………………

There was silence for a moment before Glorfindel spoke up "Why don't we head to bed, hmm? If we want to reach Rivendell tomorrow then we'll have a long day." They all nodded in agreement "I'll keep first watch" Glorfindel said.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Please review again PLEASE! The next chapter won't be posted until I have at least **5 reviews!** It doesn't have to be a long in depth review just something to let me know people would like me to continue with the story. Anyway thanks for reading this and feel free to email me any ideas you have for the story. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rivendell

Dedicated to queen-of-monkey-magic for being the first to review the last chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Rivendell

"_Elven"_

"Normal/Common tongue/English"

* * *

The next day Harry rode with his hood up once more though he still noticed the looks his companions sent him. 

"Will you lot quit with the looks!" Harry cried at about noon "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? I mean by what you said you where taken from your home and dumped in a strange land alone!" Elrohir said

"Roh!" Elladan cried exasperated with his twin who it seemed rarely thought before he spoke "Don't worry _tithen pen_, _Adar_ and _Mithrandir_ will find away to send you home."

Harry shook his head knowing it impossible then muttered to himself "It doesn't matter I would be alone at home anyway"

"What of your parents?" Elrohir exclaimed hearing that

Harry looked up obviously he had underestimated elvish hearing "There dead" Harry said softly

"Oh… I'm sorry" Elrohir said softly

Harry just nodded; the rest of the trip went in mostly silence. It was evening when they crossed the bridge into the lands around Rivendell and late evening when they actually reached Rivendell. The twins and Glorfindel lead him into a large courtyard where they dismounted.

"_Adar_!" Elrohir said happily when he saw his father.

"_Hello Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel. What took you so long? We expected you back days ago_"

"_Lord Elrond_" Glorfindel said bowing his head "I would like to introduce you to Emrys" he said moving aside slightly to show a very nervous Harry who had been standing behind him trying to stay out of sight.

Elrohir looked back at Harry and noticed he had his hood up still "Emrys this is my father Lord Elrond of Rivendell, _Adar_ this is Emrys… he is an elfling from someplace far away"

"An elfling!" Elrond asked surprised as he looked at the stranger

Harry scowled at Elrohir, he HATED the term elfling it made him sound so young and helpless.

"Come," Elrond said gesturing them to follow "you all must be hungry and while you eat we may discuses what is going on."

…………………...

The eating hall was huge, just as big as Hogwarts great hall, no it was bigger, Harry thought. There were still many elves and men in there and they all paused to watch them enter, making Harry feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't even notice as he shifted closer to Glorfindel and the twins but the others did.

As they ate, Harry's three companions told Elrond and a few other elves about their journey and eventually about how they had met him and what they knew so far. During this Harry kept his hood up and head down, as he was rather self-conscious of the looks he was receiving.

"Why don't you remove you hood _tithen pen_?" Glorfindel said to and Harry stared at him.

"Are you absolutely insane?" Harry hissed at the elf making sure that Glorfindel was the only one that could hear him, Glorfindel got a strange look on his face making the other elves, especially the twins, wonder what the elfling was saying "Removing my hood would only bring about more staring! Something that I do not wish for!"

"But you will have to eventually," Glorfindel said

"Who says?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, though the elf couldn't see that it is clear in the tone

"Well you can't wear it for ever,"

"Oh, can't I?" Harry asked in a tone that made the other elf think twice as to if he could or not

"Come perhaps we should go somewhere quieter and more privet," Elrond said standing, the twins, Glorfindel and a few others stood also and Harry, not wanting to be left behind, followed them staying close to the twins and Glorfindel.

………………………………...

They entered and large comfortable room lit up by a single large fireplace. "Please take a seat," Elrond said

Harry sat between Glorfindel and Elrohir who to Harry's annoyance and Glorfindel's amusement 'accidentally' pushed Harry's hood off.

"Told you, you couldn't keep your hood up forever" Glorfindel whispered in his ear, Harry shot him one of his best glares and smirked in satisfaction as Glorfindel backed away slightly

Elrond cleared his throat clearly amused that the 'Great Balrog slayer' quailed under the glare of an elfling, for Elrond could now clearly see that is what he was, "Perhaps it would be best for us to introduce ourselves first? I, as you already know already, am Lord Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell, to my right is Erastor, my Chief Adviser, and to my left is Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, and men of the west."

Erastor had long dark brown hair and grey eyes; he let of an air of wisdom and seemed older then even Elrond. Aragorn had shoulder length brown hair and had an air of nobility yet he also seemed to posses an untamed side too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry said as he looked at each in turn.

"Where do you come from _tithen pen_?" Aragorn asked.

"A place far from here" Harry said guardedly.

"If you don't tell us where you come from how will we be able to help you get home?" Erastor asked.

"I don't need your help to get home," Harry said.

"Oh?" Aragorn asked raising an eyebrow at the elfling "then how do you plan on getting there?"

"I'm not!" Harry stated "I can't go home even if I wanted to!"

"Why is that _tithen pen_?" Elladan asked.

"Because of the stupid Vala!" Harry grumbled as he got up and walked over to the window, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

"You should not insult the god's _tithen pen_," Elrond said disapprovingly.

"Why? What are they going to do? Strike me down? I don't think they would spend all that time convincing me to come here then actually sending me here only to kill me. I mean yes they are exceptionally annoying but that's going a bit too far." Harry muttered to himself so quiet that the others were unable to hear, even with there elven hearing. Looking out the window and not at the faces elves and man Harry asked a question that had been bothering him for sometime "What the hell dose _tithen pen_ even mean?"

Before any of them could answer however there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Elrond said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Lord Elrond but we have received a message from Mirkwood" a brown haired elf informed his Lord, after handing the letter to Elrond the elf left.

……………………………………...

The meeting had continued for sometime after the interruption but eventually Elrond decided that it would be best if they all got some sleep and so they all split and headed off to bed. Elrond led Harry to a bedroom not far from his own before bidding him goodnight.

After Elrond had left Harry took a good look around his room it was amazing! It was most defiantly the nicest room he had ever been given, actually it was the nicest room he'd ever seen. The carpet was a pure white while the walls where a beautiful naïve-blue, the bedding and curtains where a lush green. There was a large four poster bed, two bedside tables, a dressing table, a desk and four other doors, they where all made of a stunning wood like nothing he had seen before and all had Celtic like designs.

Harry ran a hand throw his hair as he checked to see where the doors led; one led to a large striking bathroom, another reviled a walk-in wardrobe, another a comfortable study, and the last led to a balcony that had an awe-inspiring view. After he was done exploring he flopped down onto the bed not bothering to change out of his clothes, as he didn't plain on sleeping instead he focused on all he had learnt of this place and started to make plans.

…………………………………...

The next morning dawned bright and clear, much to Harry's annoyance. Getting up he had a long anticipated wash, changed clothes to a pair that was in the wardrobe, they were a little big but he wasn't complaining; he then brushed his hair and tied it back into a low ponytail. He then went and sat on his bed making sure he remembered his plan. Shortly after there was a knocking at the door,

"Emrys?" Glorfindel's voice came through the door.

"I'm coming hang on a minute!" Harry yelled back as he straightened his clothes.

"Good morrow Emrys," Glorfindel greeted Harry when he opened the door.

"Good morning to you too Glorfindel," Harry said with a small shy smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to show you to breakfast if you are ready?" Glorfindel said

"Yep all ready! Let's go!" Harry said and the two of them made there way through the many halls to what Harry had dubbed the Great Hall.

………………………………………………...

At the end of breakfast a elf Harry hadn't met before told Harry that Lord Elrond wished to see him and lead him to Elrond's study, the room they had been in the night before. He left him there saying Elrond would be with him in a moment.

Harry looked around the room, unlike the night before the light in the room came from a large window instead of the fire. Harry was about to sit down when something caught his eye, a picture on the wall. He walked over to it and stared at it.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Lord Elrond said from behind him making him jump, so caught up in the picture he had not heard the other elf enter

"She looks like my mother…" Harry whispered looking at the older elf in the picture, "she is exactly like what I thought she would look like as a child…" he then said as he turned his gaze to the young elfling girl who looked to be around five.

"You get your elven heritage from your mother don't you?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, though she never knew of her heritage nor I of mine till I was sent here…" Harry said not really thinking about what he was saying and to whom.

"How could she not know of her heritage and how could you not?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Something happened when she was a child… it sent her to another world, not only that but she was sent to the future, her memories where removed and she was changed…"

"Changed?"

"Yes, it made her, and I, appear human."

"You said you where sent here?"

Harry blinked finally realizing what he was saying and to whom, he couldn't believe he had lost focus like that, though he was nearly positive that the Valar had something to do with it. "Yes I remember sitting by the window of my home and then there was a bright white light… it surrounded me and there was a voice… it told me of my mothers and now my heritage as elves, and it told me that my mother had come from another world to which I was to be sent… I don't believe it of course, another world? My mother and I not being human? It couldn't be true! But then I woke up in a forest and I was different! I…I …" Harry trailed off and looked at his feet. There was silence for a moment before Elrond spoke,

"This picture is of my wife and youngest daughter," he said softly looking at the picture, "it was taken merely days before my daughter disappeared…"

"And you think that my mother was your daughter?" Harry asked

"I do… You have the same eyes, your story fits and…"

"And?"

"I can feel it," Elrond looked at the young elfling before him there was so much of his mother in him that from the moment he had laid eyes on him he had known that this was his grandchild, son of the child he had lost long ago, "Your mother was she happy?" Elrond asked, for so long had he worried, grieved and prayed for his daughter to be okay to be happy, to have a chance at life, and now he knew that she had lived and he wanted to know everything of her and her child his grandson.

"Yes," Harry said not really wanting to talk of his old life but realizing that he would have to say something after all this man had lost his child and now found out that Harry knew of her of course he would want to know of her, "she was adopted into a family not long after arriving in my world," perhaps he could never return but that didn't change the fact that that world and not this one was his home world, he was born there, loved there, lost there, and died for it, he wasn't about to give it up, "she went to a boarding school when she turned eleven it was here she meet my father."

"Love at first sight?" Elrond asked softly his eyes not completely focased as he took in this information about his baby girls life.

"No, well not on her side, apparently he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her but she hated him until there seventh year, when they where seventeen. They dated throughout the year and married the next, straight out of school. They had me not long after."

"Did she have any other children?" Elrond asked a small smile on his lips as he pictured his daughter all grown up and married with a child

"No due to circumstances she was unable to have anymore children." Harry said carefully not really wanting to bring about the fact that his mother died not long after.

Elrond looked at him for a moment obviously wanting to ask more but he sensed that Harry didn't want to really speak more on the topic and so he was willing to let it lie at least for now.

………………………………………...

They spoke for a while longer Elrond telling his grandson stories of other family members and bits of history of this world, middle earth. Harry listened with rapid attention soaking it all up, despite what he told himself he loved the fact he had family and couldn't help but want to learn everything about them. He told himself that he was only listening to all this for information that he could use to complete his task but deep down he knew that wasn't the only reason. Just before they where to head for the Great hall for lunch a question popped into his head that he asked before he could stop himself.

"What am I supposed to call you? Lord Elrond or Grandfather?" Harry asked surprising himself and Elrond

"You may call me Elrond if you wish, I would like it if you called me grandfather but it is completely up to you," Elrond said

"I would like to call you grandfather if you are sure you don't mind," Harry said surprising himself even more

"Of course I don't mind," Elrond said beaming at his grandson "you are my grandson. Now come let us go to lunch before the twins eat it all." With that Elrond and Harry stood and went to lunch both unable to stop smiling, much to Harry's frustration, though Elrond didn't seem bothered.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT:** **This story is set after the LotR's books/movies but there are quite a few big differences between what happened in the books/movies and this story. Some of these include: The elves and Gandalf and all them NOT sailing away, some great evils that died in the books/movies are still around in this (explained better later), so that died in book/movies are still alive in this. Also most events that happened in Harry Potter book five and six didn't happen! (they just don't fit with this story!)**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please remember to REVIEW I wont know whether to continue with the story or not if you don't! Lets try 10 reviews this time and I will try to update quicker!

**For those interested:**

This is the ageing system I will be using in this fic:

Age---Appearance

1---1

2---2

3---3

4---4

5---5

6---5

7---5

8---6

9---6

10---6

11---7

12---7

13---7

14---8

15---8

16 _(Harry's age)---_8

17---9

18---9

19---9

20---10

21---11

22---12

23---13

24---14

25---15

26---15

27---15

28---15

29---15

30---16

31---16

32---16

33---16

34---16

35---17

36---17

37---17

38---17

39---17

40---18

41---18

42---18

43---18

44---18

45---19

46---19

47---19

48---19

49---19

50to150---20

150to250---21

250to350---22

350to450---23

450to550---24

550to650---25

650to750---26

750to850---27

850to950---28

950to1000---29

1000to2000---30

and so on…

They stop ageing in appearance between the appearance ages of 30 to 50. Each elf is different.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Guests

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! If you read my other stories, no I'm not abandoning any of them it is merely taking awhile to write them. I am very happy to have gotten 11 reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready to be put up straight away after I receive the tenth review for this chapter!

All elvish in this chapter is translated at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks again and don't forget to review!

**Dedicated to JuMiKu!**

**Chapter 4: Guests**

"English/Common tongue"

"_Elvish_"

"Mind speech" 

……………………………..

A few weeks had passed and the population of Rivendell had gotten used to having the young elfling around. After the first day or two Harry started acting happier and started 'coming out of his shell' as everyone called it. He still avoided talking of his passed life but everyone thought that was because he didn't like being remaindered that they had yet to find away to send him 'home'.

"Emrys!" Elladan yelled as his twin Elrohir fell to the ground laughing.

"Yes dear Uncle of mine?" Harry asked sheepishly, after the initial shock Elladan and Elrohir had been overjoyed with the fact that they where Uncles and that there littlest sister had had a son. They had taken Harry under there wing straight away and quickly became the overprotective Uncles Harry, though he wouldn't admit it, had come to love.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"But wasn't it you who told me to sneak up on Glorfindel while he was…"

"Alright how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"Always once more!" Harry said grinning at his Uncle before making a quick get away to the practice field where he knew Glorfindel would be. Glorfindel had become an honorary Uncle to Harry and often saved him from the twins, he was also teaching him to fight.

"Hello Emrys what have you done now?" Glorfindel asked Harry as he ran over to him.

"What makes you think I did anything? Maybe I was just in a hurry to see you," Harry suggested.

"Hello Emrys!" Aragorn said coming over to the pair, Aragorn had taken to his nephew quickly and taught him all the skills a ranger could need: hunting, tracking, and other wilderness survival skills to name a few. Arwen, Harry's only real Aunt, had also taken to the elfling and quickly put her mothering instincts in overdrive. In fact everyone who had met him quickly fell for his charm and in Harry's opinion all became overprotective, smothering people, though he didn't say this but rather think it with more then a hint of affection.

"Hey Aragorn what are you up to?" Emrys asked smiling at the Ranger King.

"Getting ready to head back," Aragorn said and Harry's smile dropped "Hey you know I have a kingdom to run who knows what will have happened while I've been away, they've probably burnt the city down!"

Harry laughed at that and smiled again, his heart ached a little at the thought of Aragorn and Arwen leaving so he quickly changed the topic, "Did you hear? A group from Mirkwood and Lothlorien are coming!" Harry said, "Grandfather even said the Lord and Lady of the woods are coming!"

Glorfindel and Aragorn both raised an eyebrow at the same time as they heard this, causing Harry to giggle slightly. Both of them knew that the Lord and Lady rarely left the Golden woods and that the most likely reason for them to do so now was so they may see their great-grandchild, but nether of them where going to tell Harry that.

"Is that so?" Aragorn asked.

"Yep!" Harry said, "They arrive a few days before you leave."

"Hey Emrys aren't you supposed to be with Erestor?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh no! I am sooooooooo dead!" Harry groaned sinking to his knees.

"Shouldn't you get a move on then?" Aragorn asked

"No I'm already late so if I go now he will kill me if I go later he will kill me later therefore it would be better for me to stay away from him for as long as possible therefore extending my lifespan slightly!" Harry explained it to Aragorn and Glorfindel like they where two year olds. "So what do you want to do now? Something fun! I have to make the most of the time I have left!"

And so it was that Harry, Aragorn and Glorfindel spent the rest of the day doing things Harry classified as 'fun'; lets just say that by the end of the day Erestor was not the only one lining up to kill the young elfling and his companions.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

As it turns out Erestor decided to forego killing Harry instead Harry's punishment was cleaning part of the library and his punishment for his 'fun' was to clean out a room that looked like it had been thousands of years since anyone had lived there. Some good did come out of it though as when cleaning the room as Harry discovered a secrete passageway that lead to more passages all throughout Rivendell and even into the surrounding area. It was perfect for spying, playing pranks and quick getaways.

It was two days later and Harry was in the library, under Erestor's watchful eye, cleaning one of the dusty shelves when a horn sounded signalling the arrival of the elves of Lorien and Mirkwood.

"Erestor can I go?" Harry begged, "Please! Can I?"

Erestor thought about it for a moment but gave in when Harry used his ever successful puppy dog eyes, "Okay but this doesn't mean your punishment is finished! And don't run in the library!" Erestor yelled after him as Harry ran out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As the elves rode into Rivendell Harry rushed over to his family.

"Ah, glad you could take time from your busy schedule to join us my dear nephew." Elrohir said as Harry skidded to a halt next to him.

"Oh do shut up," Harry said as he watched their elven guests dismount in the courtyard before them.

"_Welcome Milord and Lady to Rivendell_," Lord Elrond greeted two of the elves, the elves seemed to glow, they where so beautiful and held an air of wisdom and power.

"_Suilad, Ion nín_," The Lady said smiling, her smile seemed to light the whole courtyard.

"_Grandadar_! _Grandnaneth_!" Arwen exclaimed happily as she walked over to hug them, the twins followed her and also hugged their Grandparents.

As Harry watched them he felt something or someone trying to enter his mind, he quickly brought up his defences blocking the intruder from his mind though he left a little 'room' at the 'front' of his mind with the message telling the person not to try to get further into his mind as his mind was his own.

**"Do not fear little one I do not mean you any harm,"** the voice said in his head, in the space he had left for it. **"I am sorry if I unsettled you."**

**"What do you want?"** Harry asked it feeling really weird talking to someone in his head.

**"To talk to you, my great-grandson."** The voice now identified as the Lady of the woods, his great-grandmother, Galadriel.

Before he could respond to her he felt a tugging at his shirt, "Come on 'Ry, come say hello they won't bite." Elrohir said, pulling Harry over to the others.

"Greetings Emrys," Lord Celeborn said smiling down at his nervous great-grandson Harry smiled back nervously before turning to his great-grandmother who too was smiling at him. She moved forward and hugged him he automatically tensed but quickly forced himself to relax.

It turn out one of the Mirkwood elves was Prince Legolas who, after greeting Lord Elrond and handing over the letter from him father the king of Mirkwood, disappeared with Aragorn. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, well that is after Emrys managed to disappear into his secret passageways away form all those eyes. Yes he knew that elflings where rare but really didn't they know staring was rude? He supposed they would get over it in a while just like the Rivendell elves he only hoped it would be soon and they didn't get the side affect of mothering over protectiveness that the Rivendell elves got. But, unfortunately, he couldn't stay hidden forever as he had to attend the feast and then before he could slip away again the twins dragged him to the Hall of Fire where the elves told stories and sang. He didn't really see the point he couldn't understand most of what was said, he was still learning the elvish language, and he didn't really want to spend the night being stared at and babied.

A few escape attempts later, Harry found himself sitting between the twins who seemed determined to make sure he stayed; with them were Aragorn and Legolas; the Prince seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing.

"So 'Ry how about you sing us a song?" Elladan suggested.

"Yeah we haven't heard you sing yet," Elrohir agreed.

"No! Not going to happen! Hell would freeze over first!" Harry said quite passionately.

"Aw, why not?" Elrohir asked.

"I. Don't. Sing." Emrys said making sure each word was heard clearly.

"Don't sing? Everyone sings!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"You don't have to sing it in elvish, you could sing a song from your home!" Elladan suggested.

"No! Absolutely not! No way in Hell! Actually that probably the only place it would happen…but this isn't Hell at least I bloody well hope it's not because if it is it is a rather large let down…or would that be a let up? And if this is Hell I wonder what Heaven would be like as this isn't exactly what the brochure to Hell said so I wonder if they got Heaven wrong as well?" Harry paused in his ramblings to take a breath and see how his company was taking it.

"What is Hell? And Heaven for that mater?" Aragorn asked after he finally got his head around what had been said, the twins and Legolas all looked curious too.

So Harry spent the next while explaining it to them he also explained some of the religions from earth and the many different theories on death including reincarnation. By the time he was done he had their heads filled with so much different and strange information that he took the perfect chance to escape their clutches. He was at the door before they finally regained their senses.

"Hey Emrys you get back here!" The twins cried running after him as he took of out the door to freedom. Of course the twins yelling drew others attention to the retreating elfling and twins but also to their companions Aragorn and Legolas, who by this stage where in uncontrollable fits of laughter as they fully realised what the young elfling had just done. The Rivendell elves just shock their heads assuming that Harry had pulled a prank on the twins, the other elves where not as used to such things as they didn't have an elfling nor the twins but though slightly confused they didn't say anything.

…………………………………………………………

The next day Harry noticed Erestor seemed to be looking for him, assuming it was so he could get him to finish his punishment work Harry decided it best to avoid him and the best place to do that was the practice yards so that's where he went.

It was in the archery practice fields that Harry saw Legolas, he was by far the best archer Harry had ever seen and that was saying something as he had seen some of the greatest elven warriors.

"Hello Emrys, his amazing isn't he," Aragorn said coming up beside him "The greatest archer in all middle earth they say which is fitting." At Harry's look Aragorn explained, "Mirkwood is known for producing the finest archers and Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood so it is only fitting that he is the best archer."

Harry nodded in agreement as he watched Legolas hit the middle of the target from a position that would normally make it impossible for the arrow to even reach the target let alone get a bullseye.

"How are your studies coming anyway?" Aragorn asked.

"Good Glorfindel said that I was doing pretty well."

"Not just good the boys a natural!" Glorfindel said as he joined them.

"Really?" Aragorn said impressed, it was not often that Glorfindel complemented trainees; he said that it gave them big heads and made them over confident, which was never a good thing out on the field.

"Yes, he has improved greatly in all areas and has surpassed me in archery, though I'll admit that archery is my weakest point." Glorfindel said proudly, as Harry ducked his head blushing.

"Is that so?" Aragorn said smiling at his young nephew, "How about a demonstration before I leave?"

"I don't know…" Emrys mumbled still blushing at the compliment he had received.

"Come on Emrys! Please!" Aragorn begged.

"Uh-Ok," Harry said.

"Good! Why don't we start with archery? Seen as we're here and all." Aragorn suggested.

………………………………………………….

Later that night found a still dazed Harry sitting down at the dinner table.

"What's up Ry?" Elrohir asked.

"Emrys here is still shocked about the fact that His highness Prince Legolas has agreed to give him archery lessons." Aragorn said chuckling.

"Really? Wow, how come?" Elladan asked.

"He seemed to be impressed with Emrys' skills so far, said he was a natural." Aragorn said.

"Ahh, and don't forget Lord Haldir's offer," Glorfindel said grinning.

"Haldir's offer? What was that?" Elrohir asked.

"Also an offer of training though in a different area of course. Daggers wasn't it?" Aragorn asked Glorfindel.

"Yes I believe it was."

"Wow! He's going to be trained by the best of Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorian!" Elladan said whistling in appreciation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Translations:

Suilad - Greetings

Ion nín - my son

Grandadar - Grandfather

Grandnaneth - Grandmother

_Ada_ - Dad

_Tiithen pen_ – little one

A/N: Please remember to review! Tell me what you think of this chapter if I have the characters mostly right esp. the spelling of the names! Anyway hope you enjoyed reading this!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and sorrows

**A/N: **There will be a delay in updates for this storie and my others as I lost my USB and most of my stories where on it, and because I'm doing Exams so please be patient thanks.

A big thank you to all who reviewed, I hope you enjoy!

**Dedicated to: **TanyaPotter for being the first to review the last chapter and to Sarah my wonderful beta.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Memories and sorrows

"English/Common tongue"

"_Elvish_"

"**Mind speech**"

Memories/Dreams

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear, Harry felt that the Valar were just doing it to spite him. Today Aragorn and Arwen, along with their guards, would be leaving. Harry sighed as he got out of bed and ready for the day, he didn't know why he cared, he had promised himself not to get attached as it would only bring him pain, but these damn people make it so hard sometimes! He sighed again as he tied his hair back in a loose ponytail and left his room. Not feeling much like breakfast, he made his way down to the river outside the walls of Rivendell. He knew he'd get in trouble if anyone found out, the overprotective bunch they were. He wasn't a child. He tried to tell them, but they just nodded their heads as if humouring him. He may look like one, but he wasn't! He had been through far too much to be one; he'd never really gotten the chance… And he didn't have a chance now either, after all, he did have a world to save! 

While he had been distracted by his thoughts Harry hadn't realised just how far he had gone. There was no way he would get back in time to see Aragorn, Arwen and his friends among their guard off. He started to run, but stopped abruptly when a thought came to his head so hard and fast it almost made him fall over.

'Why does it matter if I'm not there to see them off? They'd still leave either way. Everyone always leaves me.' Suddenly flashbacks started playing through his head of all the times people had left him. He sat down hard.

"_Harry…" Hermione whispered blood flowing freely from her mouth, "I have to go Harry…"_

_"No! No 'Mi, please don't go! Don't leave me! I need you 'Mi! Damn you, don't go!" Harry begged, sobbing as he held her body gently in his arms. But it was no use, she left him anyway._

Harry sobbed as he watched the memory replay in his head. He tried to push it away, but another replaced it.

_Harry took Ron down from the wall he had been shackled to, "Come on Ron, I got you now, everything's going to be okay. Madam Pomfrey'll fix you right up," Harry said tears running down his cheeks as he held his best friends battered body._

_"No, Harry, not this time," Ron said sadly, "It's time for me to leave Harry… 'Mione's waiting for me… time for me to be going…"_

_"No Ron! Let me come with you…Don't leave me…" Harry cried._

_"No Harry not this time…you have to stay…goodbye Harry and… good luck…" Ron said breathing out his last breath._

_"You're pathetic Potter! Can't even take care of your best friends!" Malfoy Senior laughed._

Harry gasped for air through his sobbing as he hugged his knees to himself and rocked back and forth. He didn't even notice as the weather changed suddenly, starting to rain. He was so lost in the memories and pain he had blocked out for so long, that he didn't notice as the day passed by.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Where is Emrys?" Elrond asked frowning, "I thought he would be here to see you all off."

"You know elflings _Ada_," Arwen said, "he's probably just upset that we are leaving and thinks if he doesn't say goodbye we won't."

Elrond chuckled and nodded, "Indeed, you and your brothers where much the same. But still, I have a bad feeling and I think I'll have someone look for him in any case." Elrond said, sending a couple of elves off to look for him.

"A bad feeling, _Ada_?" Arwen said suddenly worried, after all, Elrond did have the gift of foresight.

"Yes, I'm sure it's just the grandfather in me worrying, but I think it best to check on him in any case."

"Perhaps it's best if we stay until he's found," Aragorn said worriedly, he had grown quite attached to his young nephew and wanted to make sure no harm came to him.

"I don't think…" Elrond began but was interrupted by a large rumble from above. Looking up they saw large rain clouds roll in from seemingly nowhere.

"_Ada,_ I don't have a good feeling about this!" Elrohir said as he and his twin came over to them.

"There is a great sadness in the air." Lady Galadriel said as she and her husband approached. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Where is young Emrys?"

Before Elrond could answer however it started to rain so everyone quickly moved inside.

"Ada, where is Emrys?" Elladan asked once again when they where all inside.

But Elrond was once again interrupted from answering, this time due to the elves he had sent off to locate his missing grandson.

"Milord," One of the elves said, "There is no sign of him. We have looked everywhere."

"Are you sure?" Elrond said sitting up straight, worry evident on his face.

"Yes Milord," The elf said, "The last time he was seen was before breakfast and he was heading towards the walls."

Everyone frowned at this, "Ada, it's raining hard now if his out there he could be in danger, he's only half elven." Elladan said, though elves couldn't get sick elflings could and Harry was only half elven and half human so he would have a greater chance of getting seriously sick.

Elrond nodded, "Get Glorfindel and gather some elves to help you."

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn all stood and left.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Emrys!" They called out; the rain was falling so heavily that it was hard to see through. They were walking beside their horses so as not to miss him.

"Where is he?" Elrohir cried out.

"Maybe he has already returned," Aragorn suggested, they had been out looking for hours now, "I mean we've searched everywhere in close proximity to Rivendell and he wouldn't have gone very far astray would he? He knows how dangerous it is."

"If he cared about how dangerous it was he wouldn't have left the walls! We've told him like a thousand times he's not to go outside them without someone else with him!" Elrohir said.

"Oh and that stopped you and 'Dan?" Glorfindel asked giving him a look.

"It did when we where his age! It wasn't until we where more then twice his age that we started sneaking out alone!" Elrohir said.

"Shhhh!" Elladan said stopping and listening, "Can you hear that?"

"No but you've always had better hearing then me." Elrohir said, "Is it Emrys?"

"I think so," Elladan said, "Come on, it's up ahead."

They moved forward, after a little while Elrohir and Glorfindel could hear it to.

"It sounds like he's crying," Elladan said, this surprised them as Emrys had never cried, even when crying was appropriate.

They were nearly on top of him before they saw him, he was huddled on the ground crying; he didn't even notice their arrival. They stood there for a moment in shock before Elladan knelt down and called his name. When he got no answer he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry immediately seemed to flinch away, his head snapping up to look at them. He stared at them for a moment before whimpering and curling into himself again.

Elladan quickly moved forward and picked him up, Harry didn't seem to notice, which was unlike him as he usually fought being picked up, and gave the person a lecture about him not being a baby that needed to be carried around.

They quickly mounted their horses and started for Rivendell, though Glorfindel left their group to go and let the other search groups know Harry had been found.

"He's burning up!" Elladan told the others, "Elrohir, ride ahead and let Ada know we have him and that we'll met him in the house of healing." Elladan instructed and Elrohir nodded before spurring his horse on.

"I wonder what happened…He was a fair way away from Rivendell, and what happened to upset him so?" Aragorn mused aloud as he looked at the child in his brother-in-laws arms. Harry had fallen asleep not long after they had started riding.

"I do not know," Elladan said, "We are almost there," They could just make out the walls of Rivendell through the rain.

As they entered their horses where taken by the elven stable-hands while Elladan and Aragorn quickly made their way to the house of healing where Lord Elrond was waiting to heal Harry.

Upon entering the room Elladan laid Harry on the bed that had been prepared for him before backing away to give his father room.

"Go get cleaned up," Elrond said to Elladan and Aragorn without turning away from Harry.

"But…" Elladan started to protest.

"Now, Elladan!"

"_Uma Adar,_" Elladan said and reluctantly left the room, Aragorn left equally reluctant.

"Oh, what have you done to yourself _tither pen_?" Elrond asked quietly to Harry.

……………………………………………

It had been two days since Harry had disappeared, and he had yet to wake. Elrond had managed to break his fever the day before, but was worried it may return. Aragorn and Arwen had put off leaving at least until Harry had awoken.

Elladan, Elrond, and Aragorn where in the room waiting for Harry to wake; they were all lost in their own thoughts until Harry moaned. Their heads snapped up and looked at him, but he wasn't awake.

"He's having a nightmare again, Ada," Elladan said sadly as he watched Harry toss and turn, they had tried to wake him from them but it didn't work.

"I know _ion nin,_ I know," Elrond said holding his son in his arms like he did when Elladan was an elfling.

…………………………………………………..

_Tilting her head lightly, she regarded him sadly. "You're like a plague, Harry…" She said slowly...softly, gesturing to the coffins that where lowering to the ground. "And everyone you love..." Harry whimpered as the coffins disappeared from view. "Gets infected."_

"_No" Harry whispered, tears streaming down his face._

_Then she pushed him back. His feet slid off the edge of the cliff and he fell. Down...down, her black clad figure getting smaller and smaller, until he could see the edge no more._

_As he fell, Harry felt emotion after emotion pass through him. Hurt, betrayal, disappointment...guilt._

_As he fell, Harry's feelings blended together until he couldn't differ one from the other. Love equalled pain. Hope equalled disappointment. Trust equalled betrayal. Emotion equalled pain._

_And as he fell Harry closed his eyes, and welcomed death._

……………………………………………………………..

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up gasping for breath.

"Emrys!" Elladan's voice broke through the fog surrounding his mind.

"'Dan?" Harry croaked out, "What happened?"

Elladan sat on the bed next to Harry, "We were hoping you could tell us," he said softly as he brushed some of the hair out of Harry's face.

Harry looked at him in puzzlement, leaning across to rest his head on 'Dans shoulder.

"We found you some distance from Rivendell, out in the rain, Emrys…?" Elladan said.

Harry frowned for a moment before it all came back and he pulled his legs up to his chest. Elladan noticed Harry reverting back to how they had found him quickly picked him up and put him on his lap hugging him tightly.

"Emrys, what's wrong?" Elladan asked.

"I-I," he said as he started to cry, "I want to g-go h-home, 'Dan." Harry said softly.

Elladan was startled, he hadn't thought of this. Harry had seemed to hit it off well and had never really mentioned home nor of any longing to return. He looked up at his father and Aragorn for help. But there was nothing any of them could do; they couldn't send him back even if they wanted to.

"I sorry _tithen pen_," Elladan whispered as he held Harry tightly, rocking him back and forth.

……………………………………….

The next time Harry woke he was alone, sitting up and looking around he couldn't stop himself from groaning.

"Why is it always white?" he muttered to himself.

He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed quite ready to flee this evil white house of hell.

"You will get right back into that bed again," Elrond's stern voice reached him from the doorway in which he now stood.

Harry couldn't help but groan again, 'what was with healers and knowing precisely when their patients where about to make their escape?' "But _grandada_…" Harry moaned.

"Yes?" Elrond asked, his voice rising amusedly.

"Can't I please go? I'll go straight to my room and rest there," Harry begged.

"No Emrys you will get back into that bed and rest here." Elrond said simply giving him a stern look.

Harry got back into bed but crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He knew he was being childish and definitely looked it, but at the moment he didn't care.

Elrond lifted one eyebrow at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that like an elven thing? The whole lifting one eyebrow thing?" Harry asked quickly and excitedly, apparently completely forgetting that he had been pouting a second before, "Do you think I'll be able to do it? I mean I'm half-elven now."

Elrond chuckled slightly; Elfling mood swings had always amused him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched Elrond crush a few leaves and add them to a pot of boiling water.

"Making some salves," Elrond answered.

"Can I help?" Harry asked.

Elrond hesitated, but knew that young elflings got bored easily and there was little for the boy to do in bed, "Alright but you'll get straight back into bed when I say or if you feel even a little bit tired."

"Of course _Grandada_!" Harry said immensely glad of being able to get out of the bed.

They had been working on the salves for a while when Harry burst out, "Why are healing places always white?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "White helps the body and mind heal."

"No white helps drive people insane!" Harry argued.

At this Elrond raised both eyebrows.

"It does! How can you stand spending so much time in here?" Harry asked.

* * *

Translations: 

_Suilad _- Greetings

_Ion nín_ - my son

_Grandadar_ - Grandfather

_Grandnaneth _- Grandmother

_Ada_ - Dad

_Uma Adar_ – Yes father

_Tiithen pen_ – little one

_Grandada_ – Grandpa/Granddad


	6. Chapter 6: What was and what may yet be

**A/N:** **Warning – **this is unbetaed as I had to post it quickly as I'm leaving the country for a holiday and thought I should update first!

Dedicated to TanyaPotter for being the first to review the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _I would give you all cookies but I eat them all so maybe next time : ) but only if you review again!_

**

* * *

Chapter 6: What was and what may yet be**

"English/Common tongue"

"_Elvish_"

"**Mind speech**"

Memories/Dreams/songs

* * *

The day after Harry's second awakening Galadriel, Celeborn and most of the Lorien elves save for Haldir, who on the Lord and Lady's request would stay to help train Emrys for Galadriel said he would need it; came to bid him farewell. Aragorn and Arwen also bid their farewells once again.

"Goodbye Emrys," Arwen said hugging him tightly.

"We will see each other soon I'm sure," Aragorn said smiling at his nephew, "and perhaps next time you will meet your cousins." Aragorn and Arwen had four children, the oldest a son named Marcellus who was eighteen, their second child was their daughter Elenath who was sixteen, then came twin boys named Actaeon and Calhoun who were twelve.

…………………………………………………………….

It was the day after they all had left that Harry was finally able to break free of the most terrible and highest guarded of prisons. He quickly made it into the safety of his secrete tunnels and from there he made his way to his room to get changed and then, via tunnels once again, he made his way to the stables to see Sei.

"Hey boy," Harry said as he stroked Sei, Harry loved the horse though no-one else really did as Sei had a habit of biting anyone who wasn't Harry, his favourite target was the twins.

The horse snorted in reply and butted Harry with its head.

Harry laughed, "How have they been treating you?" he asked as he entered Sei's stall. Sei snorted again though it was different this time. "Is that so?" Harry asked grinning and Sei bobbed his head eyes sparkling with mirth.

Harry had recently found out that he and Sei could clearly communicate with each other, how he didn't know, he couldn't do it with any other horse just Sei.

"I thought I'd find you here," Elrohir said as he approached Sei's stall, staying far enough away that Sei wouldn't be able to bite him, "Ada is furious you know?"

"I'm fine, and I didn't want to stay in that damn white room anymore!" Harry growled.

Elrohir chuckled, "You really hate white don't you."

"I despise it!" said Harry before he grinned, "you and Dan haven't pulled any pranks lately, what's up?"

Elrohir grinned as well, his eyes twinkling in away that terrified Rivendell's inhabitants, "Well little nephew if you'd come out of the stall with that beast of a thing you call a horse I shall proceed to tell you."

Harry frowned at the comment against Sei but it was quickly replaced with an evil grin as he hugged Sei goodbye and climbed out of Sei's stall to talk with his Uncle.

……………………………………………………………..

Over the next few months Harry spent nearly all his time between learning and practicing the skills he was taught, whether that was weaponry, history, language or pranking; which his Uncles had proceeded to teach him despite the many warnings not to. But it was now time for two of his instructors to leave, Legolas and Haldir had stayed to teach him but it was now time for them to return to their homelands as he had now a basic mastery in the subjects they taught him.

Standing on the wall next to his Uncle, Harry watched as the party of elves including two of his teachers disappear from sight when the world around him turned black.

_He looked around but all he could see was black._

_Was he floating? Standing? Sitting? He didn't know._

_Nothing existed in this void. _

_Suddenly he felt a great pull and then he was standing in the middle of a grassy field that stretch as far as he could see. He stood still but the world around him was moving, morphing. _

_He was in a forest clearing._

_The world changed once more and he was standing on a field covered with dead. He was moving across the field; numbly he gazed down at the bodies. He choked back a cried of distress as he noticed a familiar body. Arwen, his mother's sister, his Aunt, lay dead her once beautiful eyes now stared lifelessly up at the red sky. Looking around again he noted that all the dead were either: elderly, women, or children. Where were the men, the soldiers? _

_The world span again he was standing on another battlefield, the ground soaked with blood, the bodies of hundreds of soldiers littered the ground, in among those of their enemies. He drifted slowly through the corpses and couldn't restrain a cry as his eyes fell upon the body of Aragorn and what must be his sons. Averting his eyes from the sight he caught sight of something that made him grow cold. He tried to stop as his body began to move toward it but was unable to do anything but close his eyes. He felt himself stop, opening his eyes he stared ahead, his body completely numb. He stood on the top of a hill below him held the dead bodies of thousands, tens of thousands. Men lying among Dwalves, Hobbits, Ents, and the once immortal race of elves, this battle field along with that of the women and children held the last remanence of Middle Earth. As he stood there the blood red sky glowed and suddenly he was in the void again. _

_Middle Earth was no more._

_"That is one possible future," a voice spoke to him, "One which you have a chance to prevent," it continued._

_Silence hang in the air for what felt like years, "What must I do?" Harry asked in an emotionless voice._

_"The future you witnessed is what would have happened if you had not come," The voice told him, "While your coming has altered it slightly it has not changed enough that it would save Arda,"_

_"What must I do?" Harry repeated in the same tone._

_"You must find the path on your own," the voice answered unhelpfully, "there is great power, great strength that lies within you, you must learn to harness it, learn to use it, but first you must find it," the voice continued almost sadly, "You must learn to live again my child and only then will you find that which you seek,"_

As Harry returned to consciousness he found himself being held by one of the twins who seemed to be having a hurried conversation with someone.

"…house of healing," was about all Harry made out of their conversation, but it was enough to wake him up quickly.

"I'm fine," he told them which caused them to turn to him quickly.

"You're awake!" Elladan said with some relief.

"Yep, and perfectly fine so I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Harry said as he proceeded to stand only to be grabbed by Elladan again.

"Oh and you just always go around collapsing," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Harry glared at him, "And I didn't collapse," he told him in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, then what happened?" Elladan asked all the while not releasing his hold.

"I didn't collapse, I…" 'got sent a vision of the future in which you and everyone you care about is dead, then got told I was the only one who could stop it. No pressure or anything,' "I didn't collapse," he finished not about to tell him that he'd had a vision because that would bring up questions about what he saw and he didn't want them or anyone to know.

"Riiight," Elladan agreed concern shining in his eyes.

"And I'm fine!" Harry added firmly.

"Yes well let's let Ada decide," Elladan countered as he stood up still holding Harry.

Harry glared but knew there was no way to get out of this one, "I can walk you know," Harry told him, as he twisted his body trying to get free of his Uncles arms and back onto his own feet.

Elladan hummed his agreement but didn't put him down, as he held Harry firmly but gently, "and you know no matter how much you struggle you're not getting down," Elladan countered.

Harry huffed but gave up his struggles; the truth is he didn't know if his legs would hold him at the moment. Anyway the sooner the check up the sooner he could be alone, and while the images he had witnessed hadn't yet made it passed numbness he knew they would eventually and when that time came he needed to be alone.

"What happened this time?" Elrond asked as his son entered the healing room with his glaring grandson in his arms.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly but firmly, "I'm fine,"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that but knew better then to trust his word; really if his arm were chopped of his grandson would still claim to be fine. Looking to his son for an explanation he didn't have to wait long.

"We where standing on the wall watching the departure when Emrys collapsed, I checked him over but couldn't find anything wrong, other then the fact he was unconscious. Just as I was about to bring him here he woke," Elladan told his farther, worry clearly heard in his voice.

Elrond frowned in concern and motioned for Elladan to put Harry down on one of the beds.

As Elrond began the 'check up' Harry noted that his hands where shacking so to hide it he crossed his arms and pouted, though he would probably kill anyone who said that.

"I'm fine you know," Harry said after the silence began bugging him.

"Stand up then," Elrond told him.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, before moving to comply only to find his legs had decided to choose that moment in time to go on strike. He would have fallen if Elrond hadn't of been ready to catch him.

"Fine huh?" Elladan asked.

Harry glared at him before going back to pouting, "_tither pen _what happened?" Elrond ask with a frown.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know exactly, one moment I was standing on the wall with 'Dan watching the departure, the next I'm waking up in 'Dans arms," Harry said, well it was the truth only with the middle bit missing.

"Is he alright ada?" Elladan asked.

"He is suffering from a mild dose of shock, so with a bit of rest he should be fine. You don't remember anything that could have caused this?" Elrond asked.

Harry shook his head but inside he scoffed slightly 'yeah how about seeing the end of the world and then being told the fate of the world once again rests on your shoulders?'

Elrond sighed sadly, "Alright well you'll stay here tonight and we'll see how you are tomorrow," Elrond told him with a stern look that told him no matter how he argued he was going to stay here.

Harry sighed and allowed himself to be carried into one of the many rooms in the house of healing, with only one thought 'tonight's going to be a long night'.

……………………………………………………………..

The night passed slowly with Harry finally managing to get to sleep at midnight only to be hunted by the dead, of both Middle Earth and Earth. When he finally jerked awake at around three in the morning he found that he was mercifully alone. A quick glance around to confirm it, he slipped from his bed and only just managed to catch himself before he ended up on the floor. After his legs steadied he made his way to the door which he opened a bare millimetre, just far enough that he could see through. The Healer on duty thankfully had his back to Harry's door and was busy working on some healing salve, so Harry easily managed to slip passed him. Once out of the Healing house Harry entered his passages and made his way to his room where he changed into more appropriate clothes before making his way to the stables.

"Sei?" Harry whispered as he approached his horses stall, Sei poked his head out and looked at Harry for a moment before bringing it back in, almost as if inviting Harry in. Harry took this invitation and quickly slipped into Sei's stall, "Sei I don't think we can stay here much longer," Harry confided, "I-I think I'm getting to attached to…" Harry shook his head; "besides I can't do what I have to do if I stay here…" again Harry trailed of as he stared ahead as if seeing something no one else could see, "Sei I think I made a mistake… A big one…" Harry whispered as he sat in the back corner of Sei's stall, "I should never have come here, or at lest made sure no one found out about me… I'm going to hurt them aren't I? When I leave?" here Harry sighed again.

Sei butted Harry with his head as if to say cheer up, and then lay down allowing Harry to curl up with him. For hours the two stayed like this, both content to lay in silence with the other, it was as the sun began to rise that Harry broke this.

Softly at first Harry began to hum, slowly it rose in volume, never getting very loud, and then he began to sing:

"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain _

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day" **(1) **Harry trailed off slowly tears running down his cheeks as he remembered those on earth he had lost.

"Emrys?" Harry tensed as he heard the sound of his Uncles voice, but other then that he made no move, "What are you doing in here? Ada is furious," Elladan, continued in a soft concerned voice, still Harry made no move to acknowledge his presents.

Sighing Elladan slipped cautiously into the stall keeping one eye on Sei who enjoyed biting Elladan and Elrohir as well as practically everyone other then his master, but the house just eyed him and let him be. Kneeling down next to where Harry lay Elladan reached out and touched his shoulder. Gently turning Harry to face him Elladan was surprised to see tears streaming down his nephews face. Harry stared at his Uncle for a moment before falling into his arms as he sobbed.

"Hush _tether pen_," Elladan spoke softly as he held Harry's shaking form.

Harry eventually calmed and lay still in his Uncles arms, his mind felt foggy and his body was sore and stiff. Elladan ran a hand gently along Harry's cheek and his eyes widened at temperature.

"_Tether pen_ you are not well," Elladan whispered softly as he lifted the childe and began his way back to the house of Healing where he knew his father would be.

"Ah you found him, the stables I assume," Elrohir stated as he approached.

"He was in the stables," Elladan conceded, "And he is now running a temperature, which will allow him to forgo ada's lecture, for a little while at lest," Elladan confided in his brother his voice a mix of concern and amusement.

"What is this?" Elrond asked as they entered the room.

"Emrys has a temperature ada," Elladan told his father.

Elrond sighed and gestured for Elladan to deposit Harry on the bed, Elladan went to comply on to find Harry had attached himself rather firmly to Elladan, "mmfine," Harry mumbled, receiving a roll of the eyes from both the twins and an exasperated look from Elrond.

"You most certainly are not _tither pen_," Elrond told him sternly before smiling gently and smoothing Harry's hair in a comforting manner, "go to sleep _tither pen_ we will talk when you wake,"

For a minute it looked like Harry was going to comply before he sat up quickly and tightened his hold on Elladan, "no please," Harry whimpered in a panicked voice, "Please," he begged.

Elrond moved so that he was seated next to Harry with Elladan on Harry's other side, "_Tither pen_?" Elrond asked.

"Please, I don't want too, don't make me," Harry begged as tears began to flow down his cheeks again.

"Make you what?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to see it anymore," Harry whispered softly as he buried his head into Elladan's chest.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged confused glances while Elrond frowned in thought, "Emrys," Elrond gently pulled Harry up so he could look at his face, "Did you have a vision yesterday?" Elrond asked, and the twin's eyes widened as they caught onto what their father was thinking.

Harry stared at his grandfather, somewhere in his mind he knew he didn't want Elrond or anyone to know, but with his mind this foggy he had know idea why so he merely lowered his head.

Elrond sighed sadly and pulled Harry into his lap, Harry transferred his death grip from Elladan to Elrond. Elrond ran his hand up and down Harry's back trying to sooth him, "_Tither pen_," Elrond whispered softly, "What did you see?" Harry shook his head and didn't say anything, "I can not help you if I do not know," Elrond told him.

Again Harry shook his head but this time he said in a small voice that even with their elvan hearing they could barely make out, "There's so much blood," before curling up tighter.

Elrond sighed and ran a hand through Harry's hair comfortingly, "Go to sleep tither pen, I will watch over you," he whispered before he began to softly hum an old lullaby he used to sing to all his children after they had had a bad dream,

"_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_" Harry's body slowly relaxed as he listened to the only lullaby that he ever remembered being sung to him.

"_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be you journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_" Harry's breathing evened out as he fell into an easy sleep, his grandfathers voice drifting over and through him like a warm blanket that kept the cold away.

"_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now…_" **(2)** Elrond trailed off slowly, the twins had left just after he began to sing and Elrond couldn't help but cherish the quite time he spent watching his grandson sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) **Song is unfortunately NOT mine; it is called 'No Way out' by Phil Collins.

**(2)** This song is also NOT mine; it is called 'May it be' and is by Enya.

Why is it that Harry always seems to have break downs and always ends up in the house of Healing? Well I don't rightly know… It just happens I sware! I just start writing and there it is, I never really plan it to happen. Actually this is the second version of chapter 6, the first one I did was totally different and rather funny if I do say so myself, much lighter too, but I got stuck so I had to start again and this is what happened, though I may add bits of the deleted chapter in future chapters because I like some of the stuff I wrote.

Any way a HUGE thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and a big Mrs Weasley HUG; and a smaller thanks to everyone who read my story without a review.

I'd like to thank you all for being patient with my slow updates and also add that I just finished this chapter when I was supposed to be doing my English Issue Analysis.

Hmm this is a long author note so I guess I'll leave it here, bye until next time!

P.S. Please don't forget to review or I'll get all sad and might cry!


End file.
